doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Smith and Jones
"Smith and Jones" is the first episode of the third series of Doctor Who. Summary Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - David Tennant *Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman *Florence Finnegan - Anne Reid *Mr Stoker - Roy Marsden *Francine Jones - Adjoa Andoh *Tish Jones - Gugu Mbatha-Raw *Leo Jones - Reggie Yates *Clive Jones - Trevor Laird *Annalise - Kimmi Richards *Morgenstern - Ben Righton *Julia Swales - Vineeta Rishi *Judoon Captain - Paul Kasey *Judoon Voices - Nicholas Briggs Uncredited performers *Channon Jacobs as Leo Jones's girlfriend *Ruari Mears as a Judoon trooper *Unknown performers as **R. Barber **Leo Jones's baby **Five Judoon troopers Crew *Written by Russell T Davies *Directed by Charles Palmer *Produced by Phil Collinson *1st Assistant Director - Gareth Williams *2nd Assistant Director - Steffan Morris *3rd Assistant Director - Sarah Davies *Location Manager - Gareth Skelding *Unit Manager - Rhys Griffiths *Production Co-ordinator - Jess van Niekerk *Production Secretary - Kevin Myers *Production Assistant - Debi Griffiths *Production Runner - Siân Eve Goldsmith *Floor Runner - Heddi-Joy Taylor *Contracts Assistant - Bethan Britton *Continuity - Non Eleri Hughes *Script Editor - Simon Winstone *Focus Puller - Steve Rees *2nd Camera Operator - Steven Hall *Grip - John Robinson *Boom Operator - Jeff Welch *Gaffer - Mark Hutchings *Best Boy - Peter Chester *Stunt Co-ordinators - **Tom Lucy **Crispin Layfield *Stunt Performers - **Will Willoughby **George Cottle **Dean Forster *Choreographer - Ailsa Berk *Chief Supervising Art Director - Stephen Nicholas *Art Department Production Manager - Jonathan Marquand Allison *Art Department Co-ordinator - Matthew North *Chief Props Master - Adrian Anscombe *Supervising Art Director - Arwel Wyn Jones *Associate Designer - James North *Set Decorator - David Morison *Standby Art Director - Tim Dickel *Design Assistants - **Ian Bunting **Al Roberts *Cyfle Trainee - Anna Coote *Storyboard Artist - Shaun Williams *Standby Props - **Phill Shellard **Clive Clarke *Standby Carpenter - Paul Jones *Standby Painter - Ellen Woods *Standby Rigger - Bryan Griffiths *Props Master - Phil Lyons *Props Buyer - Catherine Samuel *Props Chargehand - Gareth Jeanne *Props Storeman - Stuart Wooddisse *Forward Dresser - Amy Chandler *Practical Electrician - Albert James *Senior Props Maker - Barry Jones *Construction Manager - Matthew Hywel-Davies *Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics *Assistant Costume Designer - Marnie Ormiston *Costume Supervisor - Lindsay Bonaccorsi *Costume Assistants - **Sheenagh O'Marah **Kirsty Wilkinson *Make-Up Artists - **Pam Mullins **Steve Smith **John Munro *Casting Associate - Andy Brierley *Assistant Editor - Ceres Doyle *Post Production Supervisors - **Chris Blatchford **Samantha Hall *Post Production Co-ordinator - Marie Brown *Special Effects Co-ordinator - Ben Ashmore *Special Effects Supervisor - Paul Kelly *Prosthetics Designer - Neill Gorton *Prosthetics Supervisor - Rob Mayor *On Line Editor - Matthew Clarke *Colourist - Mick Vincent *3D Artists - **Mark Wallman **Matthew McKinney **Bruce Magroune **Will Pryor *2D Artists - **Simon C Holden **Sara Bennett **Russell Horth **Bryan Bartlett **Melissa Butler-Adams **Joseph Courtis **Tim Barter *Visual Effects Co-ordinators - **Rebecca Johnson **Jenna Powell *On Set VFX Supervisor - Barney Curnow *Dubbing Mixer - Tim Ricketts *Supervising Sound Editor - Paul McFadden *Sound Editor - Doug Sinclair *Sound FX Editor - Paul Jefferies *Finance Manager - Chris Rogers *Original Theme Music - Ron Grainer *Casting Director - Andy Pryor CDG *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Production Accountant - Endaf Emyr Williams *Sound Recordist - Julian Howarth *Costume Designer - Louise Page *Make-Up Designer - Barbara Southcott *Music - Murray Gold *Visual Effects - The Mill *Visual FX Producers - **Will Cohen **Marie Jones *Visual FX Supervisor - Dave Houghton *Special Effects - Any Effects *Prosthetics - Millennium FX *Editor - Matthew Tabern *Production Designer - Edward Thomas *Director of Photography - Ernie Vincze BSC *Production Manager - Patrick Schweitzer *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner References 1983; 1987; 1993; 2006; 2007; 2008; 2010 ambulance; banana; Battle of Canary Wharf; Big Ben; Biggs, Ronald; blood; blood bank; brainstem; Britannia; British currency; bunion; car; carbohydrate; Canary Wharf; Chancellor Street; Christmas; Cyberman (Pete's World); diabetes; Earth; English language; Evans; fake tan; Florida; Franklin, Benjamin; Galactic Law; Gallifreyan language; GCSE; genetic transfer; gravitic anomalyser; H2O Scoop; handbrake; helmic regulator; Hippocrates; Hippocratic Oath; Judoon; Judoon gun; Judoon scanner; Judoon ship; Judoon translator; laser spanner; London; London Eye; magnet; magnetic resonance imaging; Market Tavern Hotel; the Master; medical student; Michelin Guide; milkshake; Ménière's disease; Metropolitan Police; mobile phone; Model Inn; mono-magnetic pulse; the Moon; nurse; Oshodi, Adeola; Padrivole Regency Nine; Pankhurst, Emmeline; plasma coil; Plasmavore; Popcorn; postman; Principality; Quizmania; radio; ReoPro; Rio de Janeiro; rhinoceros; Rontgen brick; Rontgen radiation; Royal Hope Hospital; salad; salt; salt deficiency; sandwich; Saxon, Harold; seawater; Slab; Smith, John; soap; sonic screwdriver; static electricity; stethoscope; stomach cramp; tesla; Time Lord; Topshop Topman; Tyler, Rose; United Kingdom; Zovirax External links *Script at BBC writersroom Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes